


Silence is Golden

by yarnandtea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Venko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and James sneak away for a bit of stress relief. Unfortunately, their hiding spot is not as hidden as they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilespark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/gifts).



> Wanted to write some Venko so I asked for prompts. Tumblr user fragilesparks gave me this one: them sneaking off and Kaidan riding him and when James gets too vocal he covers his mouth and keeps going. 
> 
> Hopefully I've managed to pull it off! I did not mean for it to get so long!

Kaidan set one foot out of the elevator, heard the unmistakable laugh of Kenneth Donnelly headed in his direction, and stepped back inside without a moment's hesitation. He slammed his hand on the console, willing the doors to hurry up and close already, and knowing that his mental encouragement would do no good. Fate--or, more likely, EDI--was with him though, and the doors closed almost instantly, the elevator smoothly engaging and carrying him downward.

It wasn't that he didn't like Donnelly, he just really wasn't up for talking to him tonight. Donnelly had been using every one of their encounters to pepper Kaidan with questions about the layout of the first _Normandy_ , and how her namesake compared. Kaidan was okay with the occasional ship talk, but Donnelly was just too much sometimes. After the day he'd had, he knew that now was definitely one of those times.

He let out an annoyed sigh. Damn it. He'd really been looking forward to grabbing some coffee and curling up on the couch in the observation deck. For just an hour or two, he wanted to not have to think about reports or logistics or _war_. He'd just wanted to stare out at the stars and let his mind wander. Now it looked like that was out of the question. He belatedly remembered Tali inviting him to poker night earlier. She'd mentioned that Donnelly and Daniels were in. That meant they would have the observation deck tied up for most of the evening. Damn.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid silently open, revealing the shuttle bay. Kaidan looked around in surprise. He hadn't really paid attention to what level he'd chosen when making his getaway. Cautiously, he stepped out and glanced around. Cortez was working on the Kodiak, lost in his own little world as he tended to the shuttle. He paid Kaidan no mind as he walked by, heading for the soft humming that could be heard coming from the other side of the bay.

He grinned to himself. If coffee was off the table, maybe he could convince James to share some of that tequila he kept stashed by his work station. For "emergencies," he claimed, but Kaidan had never seen him take it out in anything that qualified as such on the _Normandy_. So far, it had only come out during the late shifts while the ship was in transit from point A to point B, with little to no chance of him being needed on duty. Tequila might be a whole different animal from coffee, but if Kaidan was looking to turn his brain off for a little while, he figured there were worse alternatives.

James didn't hear him coming. He just continued to hum to himself as Kaidan approached, focus on the weapon he'd taken apart to clean and upgrade. He was swaying back and forth a little, in small motions, as if he was dancing to the tune in his head. Or wanted to be dancing to it, at least. Kaidan stopped at the edge of the table and cleared his throat. James stilled and glanced up, turning fully when he saw who had interrupted him. His face lit up with a boyish grin and he leaned back against the table, hands resting on the edge.

"Hey, K, what are you doing down here?"

It occurred to Kaidan that there was a much better way to decompress after a shitty day than tequila or coffee. He shot a sidelong glance at Cortez to make sure the other man wasn't paying them any attention. Satisfied he was still oblivious, Kaidan stepped closer to James and reached up, sliding a hand around his neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. He felt a small puff of breath air against his lips, and felt James' chest shake with the laugh, then strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer, crushing him against the solid mass of muscle that was James Vega.

"So that's how it is, huh?" James said when they broke apart.

"If you're up for it," Kaidan answered.

"Always, K," James said with a grin, fire in his eyes, "you know that."

Kaidan nodded and grinned. He did know that by now. One drunken night of dancing on the Citadel had led to some serious fooling around, which instead of what probably should have been a really awkward following morning, had instead led to their current arrangement. Friends in polite company, but if one of them needed a release, they had an unspoken agreement to find it together.

"Come on then." He stepped out of James' arms and took his hand, pulling him back toward the elevator. He keyed in a destination and a moment later they were stepping out onto the engineering level. Hands still entwined, Kaidan led James to the sub-deck stairwell and headed straight for the cot hidden behind a stack of crates.

James pulled Kaidan in for a second kiss, then let go of his hand and dropped to his knees, fingers working at Kaidan's belt. Kaidan let out a strangled groan as James pulled down his pants and slid his mouth over Kaidan's cock with no preamble. "Fuck," he said in a throaty whisper, drawing another laugh from James. With James' hot mouth wrapped around him, he could feel the sound in his entire body. James nudged him gently toward the cot and Kaidan accepted the silent command to sit.

Leaning back on his elbows, Kaidan lost himself to James' attention. A smile flickered across his face as one of James' hands crept up to grab one of his on the cot, their fingers twined together. With his other hand, James alternated between playing with Kaidan's balls and stroking his shaft. Kaidan let out another groan. Damn but James was good at that. It felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

"James," he breathed, voice husky with desire. James pulled back, Kaidan's cock falling out of his mouth with a wet little pop, and looked up, meeting Kaidan's eyes in the dim light of the sub-deck. Kaidan reached up and stroked his cheek, wiping a bit of moisture from his lips. "You want to fuck me?"

"Oh, _hell_ yes." James surged up, catching Kaidan in another kiss, knocking him onto his back on the cot. It creaked at the added weight as James climbed on top of Kaidan, but held.

Kaidan couldn't help but laugh at James' enthusiasm. "Wait, wait," he said, placing a hand on one broad shoulder. "Not like this. Hold on."

He scooted over, out from under James, and coaxed James onto his back. Then he climbed off the cot and pulled off his boots, kicking out of his pants and underwear next. His shirt followed and then he leaned over to remove James' clothes as well, peppering him with kisses as he did so. James let out a happy sigh and grinned as Kaidan knelt next to the cot, reaching for the small box they had stashed down there for occasions such as this. He snagged a bottle of lube and a condom from the box and pushed it back into its hiding place. Then he glanced around, a small frown of thought on his face. With James occupying the cot, he wasn't sure where to deal with the next order of business.

Seeming to read his mind, James said, "C'mere." He hooked a hand around one of Kaidan's knees pulling him close, then took the lube. Pressing a kiss to Kaidan's closest thigh, he sat up and urged Kaidan to spread his legs apart. Kaidan complied, leaning over and bracing himself on the cot as James slicked up his fingers and then began to work them into Kaidan.

The position was awkward, but it was good enough to get the job done. Soon Kaidan was pushing James down onto his back again. He tore open the condom wrapper and rolled the rubber down on James' cock, then coated it with a generous dollop of lube. He leaned down to press a kiss to James' lips and then straddled him, hands on James' shoulders to brace himself as he began to take James inside of him. James had one hand on Kaidan's waist to steady him, and held himself in the other until Kaidan was fully seated. Kaidan leaned forward, resting his forehead against James' as his body adjusted.

" _Dios mío_!" James breathed. Kaidan laughed, and James bucked slightly, crying out, " _Mierda_!"

"God you look so amazing like that," Kaidan whispered. He kissed James one more time and then sat up again, beginning to move.

He held on to James' shoulders, grip tight as he rode him, James arching up, trying to thrust deeper, writhing beneath him. Kaidan didn't think he'd ever get over how good it felt to have James inside of him. Or how much he loved hearing James cry out when they were together. It shouldn't have surprised him that James was so vocal during sex, but it did, every time. He couldn't help but grin, smug in the knowledge that he was the cause of all of James' cries and shouts. He'd start out with the Spanish when things got going, but it never took long for it to devolve into wordless moans and noises, pleas for more conveyed with eyes or with touch more than with actual requests. It was a heady feeling, knowing he could bring James to this. Knowing how much James _loved_ it.

Quite frankly, Kaidan wasn't sure he would have made it this far into the war without knowing he had James. Before he came back to the _Normandy_ , he'd been close to his breaking point. Everything just seemed like too much, and he didn't know how he was going to cope with it. Now he did. He hoped James was getting as much out of their time together as he was. Really, James deserved more than sneaking off for quick fucks in the shuttle or down on the sub-deck when they could get away. He would have to do something about that.

_Not now, though. Focus on the moment._

Kaidan closed his eyes and pushed away the thoughts. The whole point of being with James was to _stop_ thinking for a bit, after all. He opened his eyes again, letting them roam over James, taking in the sweat on his chest, the way one of his hands was fisted in the thin blanket on the cot. The other, as it usually did, had found its way into one of Kaidan's. Their hands were fisted together next to James' head, the grip punishing, but grounding. Kaidan leaned forward to lick at the tattoo climbing up James' neck and James shouted, bucking up again. Kaidan kissed him and sat up, letting himself get lost in the pleasure.

The pressure of the sub-deck changed and Kaidan and James both froze as voices carried to them from above. _Shit!_ Someone had entered their little hideaway. Kaidan glanced up and could see two pairs of booted feet through the grating above them. It sounded like the intruders were looking for some crate of supplies and debating on whether or not it was down here. Kaidan and James were in the shadows, and the newcomers wouldn't be able to see them unless they actually came down the stairs.

Kaidan bit back a growl of frustration. Damn it, he was so close! He glanced down at James, met his round-eyed stare, and saw the frustration there. James was close too. James arched into him, thrusting up, then let his body drop before thrusting again. Kaidan sucked in a breath. James was game to keep going if he was. Kaidan felt a wave of lust wash over him and he responded with a sharp nod. Hopefully the people upstairs would go away without ever knowing what they'd almost walked in on. And if not, well, he and James might as well get as much enjoyment out of it as they could before they were caught.

He resumed his motions and James arched into him again, neck going taught. James let out a small whimper, probably the quietest sound he was capable of making at the moment. The sound echoed around the walls at the bottom of the deck but thankfully died off before it reached the pair debating in the doorway. Without thinking about it, Kaidan placed his free hand over James' mouth to stifle any further sounds. He could feel James smile beneath his hand and he nodded at Kaidan. Kaidan smiled and redoubled his efforts, grinding down on James' cock. James reached for Kaidan's, jacking him off in time to his movements.

The conversation above them continued uninterrupted. Kaidan idly wondered if the two marines were drunk or something. Otherwise they could have just asked EDI if the damn supplies were down here or not and been done with it.

James' muffled cries increased in intensity, though still didn't manage to make it past their little space, and Kaidan could feel his own orgasm fast approaching. James bucked up into him and twisted his hand on Kaidan's cock, and it was only as he was coming that Kaidan realized the fatal flaw in his plan.

He'd managed to silence James' noises. He hadn't given any thought to his own.

James saved the day though, pulling Kaidan down for a kiss before he could manage to cry out, effectively silencing them both as they came together. Kaidan wriggled off of James, and doing their best to stay quiet, they cleaned themselves up and got dressed. They kept shooting furtive glances at the people above them, which soon turned to bafflement as the debate _continued_ to rage on. What the hell supplies would even be worth so much discussion, he wondered? He risked a glance at James and immediately regretted it, as they both had to bury their faces in each other's shoulders to stifle the laughter that burst forth.

"C'mon," James whispered in his hear, "may as well get comfortable."

Kaidan realized James was lying back down on the cot, pulling Kaidan with him. It took some maneuvering but they managed to curl up together more or less comfortably. "Think we should offer them some assistance?" Kaidan whispered back once they were settled.

"Nah," James breathed. "Let 'em figure it out on their own. I say we just hang out down here until they're gone. We've earned a break."

"Works for me," Kaidan agreed.

"Next time we're on the Citadel, though," James added, "we're getting a room somewhere. With a door. That locks. And an actual bed."

"Deal," Kaidan agreed with a sleepy smile. He could definitely sign on for them sneaking off somewhere they could be as loud as they wanted. He didn't even think they'd have to wait that long. Hadn't Shepard just mentioned something about Hackett ordering them to take some shore leave soon? Yeah, locked up in a hotel with James. That sounded like the perfect shore leave to him.

 


End file.
